


everything I did (to get to you)

by leiaswan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Endgame Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Soulmates, bellarke AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiaswan/pseuds/leiaswan
Summary: A conversation of two soulmates finally admitting their feeling for eachother after finding each other in the anomaly.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	everything I did (to get to you)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the lyrics of Ben Platt's song "Everything I did to get to you"
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x3viLdtiecg

He can't believe he's holding her in his arms. Her scent of lavender, forest and gunpowder that he missed so much. Her golden, wavy hair that he wraps around his finger in the hope that he will never forget it if he should ever lose her again. He stopped counting the days and seconds. At some point, a few years later, he gave up hope of seeing her again. He didn't know it was only a few days for her. That she moved heaven and earth to find him tore his heart out. Maybe it was cowardly of him not to fight harder for her. Fighting to see her again and be cradled in his arms. The head and the heart. It's not the life he wanted. Life without Clarke Griffin isn't a whole life for him. He was lonely, no question. He almost forgot what Clarkes’ skin felt like, how soft her cheeks lay against his and how she had to stand on her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. He has missed how she yells at him, argues with him and forgives him without ever thinking about his mistakes again or reminding him what a cruel man he once was. Their souls wandered through Sanctum in sync with each other, their hearts beat in time and yet both were so far apart because neither dared to take the one step forward.

And Echo was there to make him forget. She found him months earlier, convinced him to stay. She said there was no hope of ever finding their way back to Sanctum without certain death. The time alone on this strange planet gave him the opportunity to think about what he feels. Echo is good, friendly, strong and believes in him. She loves him. When she rammed the three words into his face when she found him, he was stunned, speechless and didn't know how to answer. Was it wrong of him to hope that it would be Clarke who would come out of the bushes and fall into his arms?

Echo lied to him. She told him Clarke wasn't strong enough to find him, to travel through the bridge to get him back. How stupid of him to ever believe that. If there's one person in this world who can do anything, it's her. He has adapted himself. He has adapted to this planet, to Echo and her wishes, trying to erase his old self from memories and not to turn every thought back to his princess. He held out a meaningless love just to avoid thinking about having lost his real love. The last few weeks have been terrible. He's changed, he's given up being the heart. Echo left him, left him alone with his thoughts and miserable self.

_The first morning ray flies, through the silent fog valley, the woods awaken rushing and his eyes turn to the woman blinking from behind the trees. It's Clarke Griffin._

He rocks her back and forth; he can't hold back his tears. He holds her tight, doesn't want to let go.

_She runs towards him and calls his name, she takes a deep breath and when he finally takes her in his arms, she screams out. Not in pain, but in relief._

He can't believe she found him. He is plagued by his guilty conscience, the words he wants to tell her are drowning in his grief. He wants to tell her how sorry he is that it was not him who found her. That she has to find him, playing white picked fence life with Echo, when there was nothing else for him but to hope that he would see Clarke again.

“Forgive me,” he whispers, and she sighs.

“Every second, every minute and every day without you felt like I was never born, like I didn’t exist. Giving up was not an option for me, Bellamy Blake.”

“I've seen you so often. In my dreams. I heard you, you spoke to me. When I was bruised, beaten or hurt, it was you who kept me alive. I should have done more. I should have done everything I could to get back to you.”

“It doesn’t matter anymore. I am here now.”

“Someone once told me, hold on to something you really want, because in the end it will be worth it,” Bellamy whispers, and he leans forwards. It is a tender kiss, with the gentle breath of relief that they touch each other. These kisses that make their bodies shake and give them goose bumps immediately. She's brave and smart. He and she, they're like children in love, just the way they are. Who don't lie and don't ask questions when there's nothing to ask. They are two and they are one. And they see things clearly. And when one of them has to go, they're still there anyway. She literally went through time and space to be with him. And god, he loves her for it.

“Do you have any idea how hard it was to be away from you? How hard it was to dream about you every night and wake up alone?”, she asks him without wanting an answer from him, “Of course I would come find you. You are my family and I love you, Bellamy. I love you.”

She pushed him against the wall, he pulled her towards him, he kissed her, and she kissed him. It burned like fire in him and he knew that from now on there was only the two of them and no matter what, they would find each other over and over again.


End file.
